siviafandomcom-20200214-history
Port Brouste
Port Brouste Port Brouste is a large gerroian city that was once the third town settled in sivia by the Faulians. The city is situated on an area that has a sharp cliff overlooking a slightly above sea level stretch of plains land. The lowland part of Brouste houses all the farmers and sailors, who make use of the fields and sea ports for produce and trade. The highland section of the city is home to the artisians miners and airlors, as well as the upper class members of the settlement, who make frequent use of their sky ports. Once, the city had free access for all people to the two major sectors, but during wartime traffic to and from the highland became restricted for the archmedeolord's protection. After the war, regulation of traffic between the higand and lowland stuck around, creating a greater rift between the classes of people in Brouste. While slums are not unheardof in the lowlands, it is still a wealthy city and disparity between classes is not too excessive. The lowlands resemble average to above average living compared to other cities. The highlands however are obviously wealthy, because the upper class and royalty live in the highlands, and because the mining class also lives above, they usually have first pick of precious and practical metals. Port Brouste is the capitol city of the Faulian Loyalists in Gerroia, and over the years of its existence, has become a gem of the Faulian Empire. It and Flagrealm are the two main ports for the empire in Sivia. Highlands The Highlands house the important families, businesses, and nobility of Port Brouste, and most importantly, the ArchMedeolord of Gerroia, Kelmore Ganzston. The Highlands extend from the Overlook further inland. The streets of the Highlands are cobblestone and well kept, with large two or three story homes on either side of the brightly lit streets. Various larger buildings, such as the Maskmaker's Guild Hall, the Richard Stein Acadamia, and the home of Stive Brandebrash, have larger estates, containing grassy courtyards enclosed by high metal gates or even cobblestone walls. The three largest complexes in the Highlands of Port Brouste are the Tensian Skyport, the Archmedeoloard's Estate, Castle Ganzston, and the Stonemason's Quarryhouse. The Highlands are very slightly hilly, with exception to the valley simply known as The Dip and the great quarry. The whole district is surrounded by a double wall, dotted with squat towers along the taller inner wall. The Highlands have a reputation in Alpos for having the greatest access to advanced steamtech and magitech of anywhere in Sivia, and because of this, grand displays of the greater tech is common in the city. The Highland people are often very exclusive of people who are not humans or dwarves. The various waystations between the Lowlands and Highlands are hard pressed to allow access to any people of a different racial persuasion without express written consent of a person of standing above. Things of Note * Tansien Skyport * Stonemason's Quarryhouse * Castle Ganzston * Maskmaker's Guild * Richard Stein Academia * Brandebrash Estate * Church of Quall * Casket Hall * Gallowmill Estate * Thunderoath Estate * Riverside Lowlands The Lowlands cover a much larger area than the Highlands, with the Highlands essentially the top quarter of Brousters on a fancy hill, and the rest spread out in the comfortable flat lands below. Most of the major buildings and neighborhoods in the Lowlands are up against the Overlook's face, where all the stairs lifts and roads to the Highlands are located, or along the docks for shipping business. In the lowlands there are many smaller businesses, independant fishing or smithing groups, various guilds and organizations, and many shops. Because the vast majority of goods come in from the Sea Port, the variety of shops is quite large and well stocked, and well supported by the large population. The Lowlands also has the Grand Market, a very large open air market that straddles the city's main road right at the base of the Overlook. As the Lowlands go south, they progressively thin out and turn into open farmland. The Lowlands are less colorful and brightly lit compared to the Highlands, with buildings more often designed pragmatically instead of artistically, but only by comparison. Despite being the less wealthy part of the city, the Lowlands are still very well off compared to other towns and cities. Things of Note * The Overlord's Quay/Key * The Wharf * The Bowl * Main Street Market * Cobbler's Guild * Smithside * Misty Market * Farmer's Wall * Quaggmoore Estate * Gillian Bloodwrought Train Station